Season 2
Season Two is the second season of ''Gossip Girl'', the American teen drama based upon the book series by Cecily von Ziegesar. Developed for television by Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage. It aired on the CW from September 1st, 2008 until May 18th, 2009 with 25 episodes. There was also a spin-off pilot, Valley Girls; focusing on Lily van der Woodsen (Kelly Rutherford/Brittany Snow) and her family in California. Notable Plots * The newly created Bass-Van der Woodsen family, known as the wealthiest on the Upper East Side, and their ups and downs. * The marriage of Eleanor Waldorf and Cyrus Rose, causing Blair to struggle with her new blended family. * Jenny's rebellion from "Little J" and attempting to start her own clothing line. * Dan is accepted to Yale, but has to refuse due to financial stress and ends up at NYU along with Vanessa. Serena is also accepted, but denies to attend Brown University. Blair is rejected by Yale, but is able to get into NYU with Cyrus' help. Nate plans to attend Columbia University. * Nate accepts money from a married Duchess, Catherine Beaton, to save his family from debt. * Bart Bass tragically dies in a car accident. Rufus and Lily rekindle their relationship after his death. * Lily adopts Chuck, becoming his legal guardian, so that she could be named head of Bass Industries and give it to Chuck when he is of age. * Serena, Eric, Dan, and Jenny discover Lily and Rufus had a lovechild and they are related through their unknown half-brother. * Blair and Chuck struggle with admitting their feelings for one another. Cast Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodson (Appears in 25/25 episodes) * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf (Appears in 25/25 episodes) * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey (Appears in 25/25 episodes) * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald (Appears in 22/25 episodes) * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass (Appears in 25/25 episodes) * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams (Appears in 18/25 episodes) * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey (Appears in 25/25 episodes) * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodson (Appears in 19/25 episodes) * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey (Appears in 25/25 episodes) * Kristen Bell as Gossip Girl (character) (Voice only and uncredited, 25/25 episodes) Recurring/Guest Cast * Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen * Margaret Colin as Eleanor Waldorf * Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky * Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks * Amanda Setton as Penelope Shafai * Tamara Feldman as Poppy Lifton * Desmond Harrington as Jack Bass * Sebastian Stan as Carter Baizen * Wallace Shawn as Cyrus Rose * John Shea as Harold Waldorf * Dreama Walker as Hazel Williams * Nicole Fiscella as Isabel Coates * Yin Chang as Nelly Yuki * Robert John Burke as Bart Bass * John Patrick Amedori as Aaron Rose * Caroline Lagerfelt as CeCe Rhodes * Mädchen Amick as Catherine Beaton * Patrick Heusinger as Marcus Beaton * Artie Hammer as Gabriel Edwards * Aaron Tveit as Tripp van der Bilt * Francie Swift as Anne Archibald * Sam Robards as Howard "The Captain" Archibald * Willa Holland as Agnes Andrews * Matt Doyle as Jonathan Whitney * William Abadie as Roman Garrel * Laura Breckenridge as Rachel Carr * Jan Maxwell as Headmistress Queller * James Naughton as William van der Bilt * Laura Leigh as Amanda Lasher * David Patrick Kelley as Noah Shapiro * Jill Flint as Bex Simon * Michelle Hurd as Laural * Cyndi Lauper as Herself Valley Girls (TV series) Pilot * Brittany Snow as Lily Rhodes * Krysten Ritter as Carol Rhodes * Cynthia Watros as Celia "CeCe" Rhodes * Andrew McCarthy as Rick Rhodes * Matt Barr as Keith Van Der Woodsen Episodes Gallery 006.jpg Tumblr llkui8u7J01qa1b67o1 500.gif Tumblr llkclzp1qc1qip6iso1 500.jpg Tumblr lljtyrVMH21qf2mkro1 500.gif Tumblr lljs73ujMb1qf2mkro1 500.gif Tumblr llj4m1CQEI1qcovxao1 500.gif Tumblr llfcmn4FM01qbi27po1 r1 500.gif Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons